


The Revenge of Slade Wilson

by Trey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers Season/Series 02 Episode 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trey/pseuds/Trey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson had achieved what he wanted: He had torn everything Oliver cared about away from him, had destroyed those who chose to follow him and corrupted those he loved. Or killed them. Now there is only one thing left to do:<br/>Drive an arrow through his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge of Slade Wilson

Slade stood on the top of the Queen Consolidated Building looking over Starling City. The whole city seemed to be on flames. Everywhere were smoke, ruins, screams of pain und noise. It was like Slade had wanted it to be. Almost.  
The people the kid hold dearest were either dead or turned their back on him. Just like everyone who decided to follow the Hood. The Hood was no more a hero. He was a villain. The reason for this chaos. Just like his mother Moira Queen was thought of as the woman who was reasonable for the deaths of over five hundred people who lost their lives through the earthquake. But this time it was different. After all Oliver Queen was the only one who really tried to stop what was coming even if he failed.  
Slade smiled smugly. After six long years, six long years of anger, of preparation, he finally made it. Now all that was left to do was to destroy this building, the center of the company of the Queen family, the last thing to give Oliver Queen something to hold on. And when that was done, there remained only one thing for him to do. The one thing Slade wanted to do the most in this last six years. Since he knew Oliver killed Shado, since the kid drove an arrow through Slade’s right eye.  
With one last look on his work Slade left the Queen Consolidated Building. He had to take the stairs because the whole city was without electricity, just another one of Slade’s achievements. He took one step after the other; after all he was in no hurry. His work couldn’t be undone. Nothing could stop him from reaching his goal now. Nobody could stop him from revenging Shado’s death.  
When Slade stood in front of the building looking up at the big Q on top of it the smile came back on his face, even if it looked a little bit sad. He had liked fighting the kid. Taking everything he had loved away from him had given Slade satisfaction. Now it would be over. He’ll take the last thing away from Oliver and the only thing the kid will have left will be his life and that won’t last long either.  
In his hand he held a remote with only one button but before he pressed it he walked through the streets, away from the building, looking to both sides. He saw wounded or dead people lying at the side of the streets, sometimes alone, sometimes with someone trying to help them or crying over them at their side. Just as desperate as Slade had felt with Shado in his arms. And, now that Slade thought about it, it really was the Hood’s mistake. Every death that happened through Slade’s orders was his fault. After all, if he hadn’t killed Shado nothing of this would have happened. If he hadn’t shot Slade or at least would’ve done it right, nothing of this would have happened.  
Slade was a good distance away from the Queen Consolidated Building when he finally pressed the button on the remote. About two seconds later he heard a loud explosion, the ground shaking, as the last thing the kid cared about came down. Slade heard the shocked cries, too. It made him feel alive. It made his pain become dull. Bearable.  
That left only one thing to do. Slade walked through the streets, ignoring the cries for help. Until one guy, who Slade wasn’t far enough away from, grabbed his leg.  
“Please, help me!”, he begged when Slade looked down. The guy’s right leg was broken and bled. If nobody helped him the guy would probably bleed out and die a slow and painful death. Slowly Slade squatted looking down at the man.  
“Thank you! God bless you!”, the man said, but Slade didn’t answer he just looked him in the eyes before he said:  
“There is no God. This is entirely the Hood’s fault. If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t lie here dying on the street.”  
Slowly Slade got up from the ground, kicking the arms of the guy away, walking away from the screaming, dying man. After that he didn’t stop again, if someone screamed at him, tried to hold him, he just ignored them and maybe kicked the one or the other.  
And then, finally, Slade reached his destination. It had taken him a long time but now he was there. At the ruins of the Verdant, the nightclub of the kid. In whose basement Oliver had all his Hood stuff. This was the place Slade had chosen to finally show himself to Oliver. Show Oliver who the one was who took everything away from him. He knew Oliver would come here soon. He would come to pick his Hood gear to hunt down the one who destroyed his city. Only this one would already be there.  
In this moment Oliver Queen stopped in front of the Verdant on his motorbike.  
With one swift move he dismounted from it and came running too the ruins. It looked like Oliver hadn’t seen Slade jet. Even better. Slade moved behind a still standing wall and hid behind it, till Oliver had disappeared in the basement. Then Slade followed him. Of course the door was looked again, but that wasn’t too much of a hindrance for Slade. He ripped it out of the wall. With a loud thud the door landed somewhere behind him.  
Walking down the stairs slowly Slade waited for Oliver to appear in front of him with his bow in his hand. But he didn’t come. So Slade continued to walk until he stood in the secret quarters of the Hood. He took everything he saw in, even if it was dark with no lights burning. And then he saw the kid. He saw why Oliver didn’t come to confront him. The kid stood in front of a table on which a person lay. Looking more closely Slade recognized it as Felicity, the IT-Girl the kid was so font of. Had been. Slade had made sure of it. He had sent one of the guys, who he had given the Mirakuru to, to take her down. She hadn’t died but had been mortally wounded. That was even better, Slade had decided. He wanted to let the kid suffer and what could be better to assure that than letting him watch someone he loves die right in front of him.  
Slade had thought she had died a few hours ago but it seemed like she was still alive. Slade sneaked closer, listening to every sound they made.  
“I’m so sorry”, Oliver said. His voice was broken and he was probably crying.  
“It’s not your fault”, the IT-Girl assured Oliver. That was when Slade interfered.  
“To be truthful, it is his fault. All of this is. Everything that has happened and everyone who died is the kid’s fault.”  
Hearing his voice Oliver whirled around, looking totally confused and at the same time terrified.  
“What are you doing here, again? I got your message last time”, he shouted at Slade.  
“I don’t know, what you are talking about, but I’m pretty sure you will be able to think of things I could want from you.”  
Slade was now only two steps away from the kid.  
“Oliver”, the weak sound of Felicity’s voice rang through the basement, “who is that guy?”  
The kid turned around, looking even more perplex.  
“You see him?”  
The woman only nodded.  
“Why shouldn’t she? I’m not a ghost after all.”  
Something seemed to make click in the kid’s head because he now looked at Slade with new horror in his eyes.  
“You are really here? You are alive?”  
Slade pulled again a smug smile. “Of course. I still had some unfinished business. With you.”  
The horror on the kid’s face became even bigger. Slade hadn’t thought this possible.  
“It was you! All of it. You did this all just to pay me back?”  
Oliver’s voice sounded desperate. In need of an answer that took away the guilt. But he wouldn’t get it.  
“Yes. And I think I did well.”  
“Why? Why, Slade? What did I do to deserve this?”  
“As if you wouldn’t know! Who killed Shado? Who drove an arrow through my eye? If I remember correctly that were you! You were the one to betray me! First you acted like you cared about me, like you were not like Billy. You even said you would not betray me. I called you a brother. And then you turned your back on me and killed the woman I love!”  
Rage burned inside of Slade, happy to be able to run free in Slade’s body.  
“I didn’t intend to! I tried to save her. I tried everything I could but I just wasn’t able to!”  
“All you had to do was to say Ivo he should kill Sara. She betrayed you, choose to tell them who you really were, lied to you and made you tell her where we have been. And still you chose her over Shado. So tell me, why?”  
“I didn’t choose at all!”  
“Then tell me, if you had the choice and you didn’t choose why Sara was alive while Shado had to die!”  
And the kid didn’t answer, just looked to the ground in front of him. It told Slade all he had to know, all he already knew.  
“I really wanted to safe her”, Oliver said when Slade didn’t anticipate it anymore, “but I also couldn’t let Sara die. After all it was my fault she was even there. And then, when Ivo pointed at Sara with his pistol and wanted to shoot I threw myself in front of her, wanting to protect her from the bullet. But Ivo hadn’t even shot. He took that as my decision to save Sara and killed Shado.  
I am so sorry Slade. I never stopped giving me the blame for it. I never stopped making reproaches to myself for it. Just like I did for killing you.”  
Slade had listened the kid out, gave him the chance to stop Slade from his plan but now it was enough. He took another step forward, now merely one step away from the other, before he started to speak:  
“Being sorry doesn’t change anything. You still betrayed me. You still killed Shado. And you still took my right eye. And I still swore revenge for what you did.”  
In the eyes of the kid he saw sorrow, deep sorrow but also acceptance. Slade didn’t want Oliver to accept his sentence, his future. He wanted to see hate und anger in Oliver’s eyes when he took his life. And pain so big that Oliver couldn’t imagine it. Just like the one Slade had felt. He didn’t want Oliver to be indifferent.  
“That was why I let your little IT-Girl be stabbed. Why I let your sister be killed. Why I ordered to destroy the city.”  
And there it was. The pain and the anger. Just like Slade wanted it to be. As Slade looked into Oliver’s eyes he saw that the kid now was just as broken and pained as himself.  
“Oliver”, the voice was quiet so quiet Slade nearly missed it but Oliver turned around on instance.  
“Felicity”, his voice was unstable and broke while he said her name.  
“It never was your fault”, she said with her last breath before she became still. To still for a living person.  
“That’s where she is wrong. It is entirely your fault and that is the reason she is dead. And now you’re going to pay with the last thing you have.”  
Just as Oliver turned around Slade took a few steps to the side, till he stood where Oliver had his bow and the arrows. A second Slade thought about taking the bow but decided against it. He wanted this to be personal. He wanted to feel it when he drove the arrow in the kid’s head.  
Oliver hadn’t moved at all, when Slade stood in front of him again the arrow in his hand.  
“Now I’m going to do to you what you did to me. You took everything that meant something to me away from me and then you drove an arrow through my eye. I already took everything away from you. Now it’s time for the second part.”  
He had the arrow already raised, when Oliver started speaking again:  
“I know I was the one who made you this and that it is my fault I’m going to die but I am still relieved that you are alive. Because, even after everything that has happened, I still counted you as one of my friends and mourned you.”  
Slade stopped one second, too surprised by this statement before he drove the arrow through Oliver Queen’s eye, feeling the resistance of the muscles, feeling the arrow cut through them and feeling Oliver go limp in his arms.  
A tear rolled down Slade’s face as he laid the kid, who once was his friend, to the ground. Slade didn’t understand why it made him feel sad to see the unnatural still body of Oliver Queen laying in front of him. After all it was what Slade had wanted for such a long time. It was everything he had wanted. Shouldn’t he feel happy having reached his goal after such a long time? What had this kid done to him that made Slade feel sorry for the kid after all he had done?  
After another moment Slade spent mourning for the friend Oliver once was – that was what Slade decided he did, mourning for the friend Oliver once was and not for the man he was at the end – he got up leaving Oliver behind.

He walked out of the city of flames, leaving behind the last person that had meant something to Slade, even if it hadn’t been anything positive. Now, he realized, he had nothing left. There was nobody he cared about. Nobody he had any connection to.  
Slade had reached his goal, had revenged Shado and it left him alone. The only one left behind. There was no goal. There was nothing he had left to do with himself. Slade looked down on his hands. The blood of Oliver Queen was still there. Just like Shado’s had been there when she had died. And that was the momen Slade realized the truth:  
It had been his hands the blood of Shado had been on. It had been him who had come too late when Shado had already been dead. And it were his hands on whom Oliver’s blood was now. It had never been Oliver’s hands who had been full of other people’s blood.  
Slade had been the one to force Oliver to shoot an arrow at him. Slade had been the one who had not been able to safe Shado. Slade had been the one to betray his brother. Not Oliver. It had always been him.  
And now it was too late to make it right.  
In front of a burning city Slade fell to his knees, hands shielding his face as the tears started falling down.  
He had killed everyone he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this because the idea wouldn't leave my head after I watched the mid-season final. It was just so awesome and I can't wait to see more of bad boy Slade.  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and there weren't to much mistakes. English isn't my first language and I'm sorry for mistakes.


End file.
